Sottise
by Helena Lecapena
Summary: Necia y voluntariosa, Shizuka acepta casarse con el joven Raikage de Kumogakure, en busca de venganza y recuperar lo que perdió una vez. Su esperanza de no comprometerse en ese matrimonio se va desvaneciendo con los años, ya casi no se acuerda de lo que quería cuando dijo "acepto".
1. Necedad

Advertisement: La última vez que revise los derechos de Naruto mi nombre no estaba en la lista. Lo único que medio poseo son mis OC's, y son algo mañosos para seguirme la corriente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**  
 _ **Necedad.**_

* * *

A la muerte de su padre le habían seguido un centenar de tareas que, ahora como Raikage, tenía la obligación de cumplir. Era la misión para la que se preparó toda su vida. Sabía bien el costo de su asenso, pero ahora las cosas habían sucedido y debía detener los remordimientos o dudas.

Había tomado desiciones difíciles, entre ellas enviar a su hermano a entrenar en un lugar seguro, a fin de que consiguiera domar bien a la bestia en su interior. Debía asegurarse de aumentar el poder de Kumogakure al máximo, dos jinchuriki estaban bajo su control, el dos y el ocho colas, ambos bien entrenados, dispuestos a defender su nación.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, frente al montón de papeles y pergaminos extendidos, aunque sólo uno atraía atención. La primera vez que lo encontró pensó que se trataba de un error, pero la letra de su padre lo legitimaba tanto que le hacía molestar. El tercer Raikage le había hablado de matrimonio, si, desde hacía algunos años, pero nada para profundizar ni muy específicamente, alguna vez escucho decirle de una "candidata apropiada", y luego dijo "niña panda". Entonces no lo entendió bien, pero al parecer no era ninguna broma y toda la descripción que le hizo de ella tenía sentido.

Siempre había supuesto que se trataría de alguna mujer local, bastante agradable como para convivir con ella y suficientemente fuerte para no tener que estar siempre detrás. Probó varias opciones personales, sin queja alguna en el aspecto físico, pero esta era la primera que consideraba seriamente. Después de todo tenía la aprobación, y un acuerdo, de su difunto padre.

—¿Aún se encuentra en la misma ubicación?— preguntó.

—Si, Raikage-sama —. Su asistente, de pie a su derecha, esperaba su orden.

—Bien. Que se preparen para partir mañana —guardó el pergamino y se levantó. Él mismo debía ordenar algunas cosas para el viaje, sería un tramo corto y relativamente rápido, lo que sucedería al llegar era otra cosa. Eso lo vería conforme las cosas se desarrollaran con su futura "esposa".

—Mi esposa...—susurró. Puso una mueca y caminó con desgano. Debía guardar el beneficio de la duda, si quería terminar esto de la mejor forma posible.

Temprano por la mañana partió, acompañado por cuatro escoltas. Avanzando tan rápido como les era posible.

* * *

Dos años había pasado desde que desapareció de su aldea, renunció a ser ninja y se dedicó por completo a servir como camarera en una taberna que pertenecía a un viejo agradable, algo mañoso con las mujeres pero que nunca avanzaba más si éstas se negaban a sus atenciones. Servía las mesas, limpiaba cuando cerraban y abría al día siguiente temprano, eso si no encontraba a su jefe tirado dentro, dormido luego de una borrachera terrible. Cuando la suerte estaba a su lado, tenía la oportunidad de tomar un micrófono y cantar un poco para los clientes, eso siempre dejaba buenas propinas y agradecimientos, al final heredó algo más que el negro cabello de su madre. Las propinas eran importantes, sobre todo se es apasionado del juego de cartas, donde terminas perdiendo poco menos del sueldo de un mes.

Los días normales eran como ese. Despertaba, se ponía su uniforme, limpiaba el lugar, preparaba las mezclas y se paraba en la entrada junto a sus compañeros para recibir a los clientes. Horriblemente aburrido resultó el día. Aunque hacía menos calor del que acostumbraba, y eso la refrescaba un poco. Estaba terminando de limpiar una mesa cuando sintió la presencia de un hombre a su lado.

Un shinobi la había abordado y no parecía ser amistoso. Por la banda en su frente y el chaleco táctico color blanco supo que se trataba de un miembro de Kumogakure, una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó.

—¿Arakawa Shizuka? —respondió con otra pregunta. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su piel oscura lo hacía ver terriblemente amenazador, aunque su cabello rojo le quitaba un poco de seriedad al estar peinado tan extravagante, un mechón puntiagudo se levantaba en su frente como un enorme cono de seguridad.

—Lo siento, se equivocó de persona. Pero si me la describe puedo ayudarlo a encontrar... —.

—Sabemos como luce. Igual que usted. Venga conmigo. Y por favor, no traté de salir, estamos preparados para retenerla de ser necesario. Sígame —dijo, y comenzó a caminar a una de las pequeñas habitaciones privadas que tenía el local, generalmente ella no las atendía, evitaba a la gente que se encerraba para beber, nunca terminaba en algo bueno.

Se lo pensó mucho antes de seguirlo. Pero hacer un intento de escapar podría terminar por lastimar a sus compañeros o dejando en desgracia a su jefe. Los ninjas de Kumogakure no eran populares por su amabilidad, eran más fuertes que sensatos.

—Al menos podrá decirme quién se supone que veremos... —.

—A Raikage—sama. Pase— indicó el camino con la mano, abrió la puerta para ella y la cerró después de entrar.

Cuando escuchó que el Raikage de Kumogakure quería verla sintió algo de preocupación, pero un poco de alivió también. Ese hombre gigante había sido amigo de su padre y la trató con amabilidad el día que había expresado su futuro deseo de convertirse en un grato animal. Esperaba ver los ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente, así como la expresión sería y calmada que aquel gigante le había mostrado en su niñez, pero se equivocó.

Todos eran shinobis, por lo que podía ver, las bandas que portaban tenían la misma forma que el hombre cabeza de cono, aunque llevaban uniformes diferentes todos se veían similares.

—Me dijeron que Raikage—sama estaría aquí, pero no puedo verlo. ¿Podrían decirme de qué se trata esto? —preguntó, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. En el medio de la habitación, y rodeado por los shinobis, se encontraba un hombre de piel oscura, cabello rubio y ojos negros, portaba una capa blanca y la estaba mirando fijamente, tratando de reconocer algo que no podía ver bien.

—Yo soy A, el Raikage de Kumogakure —.

El hombre se puso de pie, y pudo creerlo. Era tan alto como recordaba al viejo gigante, aunque a la edad que tenía entonces cualquier persona parecía demasiado grande.

—Tú debes ser Arakawa Shizuka —. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le miro inquisitivamente de pies a cabeza, tratando de encajar la idea que tenía sobre la mujer frente a él.

—¿Cómo es posible que usted sea el Raikage? ¿Qué le pasó al viejo Raikage?—. Le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo cuando sus ojos chocaron. Aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que alguien como el shinobi más fuerte de una aldea pudiera estar al servicio de un mediocre hombre como su tío, por lo tanto, otra razón debía traerlos a buscarla en ese lugar. Definitivamente tendría un buen equipo de rastreo. Había dejado el país hace más de un año y medio, se movió constantemente hasta que encontró la taberna en Yagakure, una aldea neutral.

—Mi padre murió cuatro meses atrás. Estoy aquí buscando a la hija de Arakawa Hisame, ¿Eres tú? —. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que la joven lo mirara como si el mundo acabara de cambiar ante sus ojos, probablemente todo el tiempo que pasó huyendo no pensó en las cosas que quedaban detrás.

—Lo fui, pero ahora soy sólo una camarera. Si necesita más sake puedo ayudarlo, si quiere algo de comer puedo traérselo, pero si está buscando fantasmas no podré hacer nada por usted— terminó, le dedicó una reverencia y emprendió la salida.

—No se ve como un fantasma. Mi padre me habló de usted— dijo muy serio. —La niña panda de Arakawa. Quiero que hablemos, estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarme con eso. Arakawa—san —miró a los cuatro ninjas a su alrededor y les dio orden de que salieran, la cual cumplieron de inmediato. Quedaron a solas y ella parecía bastante consternada. Ella era como su padre la describió para él. Una joven insolente con una mente despierta.

—Le dije, que esa mujer a quien busca es un fantasma. Pero... ¿Qué asuntos tendría usted con un fantasma como ella? El viejo Raikage no tenía deuda alguna con ella o su familia —.

—No, no había deudas. Pero no podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que mi prometida trabaja como camarera y finge no ser quien es —.

Silencio.

Shizuka no estaba segura de si seguía respirando o su corazón, al igual que a su madre, se le había detenido sin darse cuenta. ¿Había dicho la palabra que creyó escuchar? No tenía sentido. Jamás le habían hablado de algún compromiso, aunque eso explicaría las extrañas preguntas que el viejo gigante la había hecho aquel día en su casa. Pero no podía ser, su padre no podría ser tan miserable en vida como para comprometerla con semejante hombre y no avisarle. O tal vez si lo había sido, verdaderamente nunca pareció preocuparse mucho por su hija, así que podría ser una posibilidad.

—¿Está ebrio?— preguntó mirándolo como si el hombre se hubiera transformado en un ser de otro planeta.

—No—. Bajó los brazos y tomó un pergamino que portaba entre sus ropas, lo extendió hacía ella y lo sostuvo los tres minutos que tardó la mujer en tomarlo.

El pergamino tenía algo de familiar en él. Los colores de su clan. El plata y el azul. Lo extendió y leyó como si no pudiera entender el idioma en que fue escrito, algunas oraciones tuvo que repasarlas más de una vez porque pensó se había olvidado de cómo leer. Ese hombre no mentía, y ese pergamino, con la letra de su padre, tampoco. Era una carta para el viejo Raikage, su padre aceptaba las condiciones para el matrimonio arreglado y esperaba una unión provechosa para Shimogakure y Kumogakure con la unión de su única hija y heredera con el hijo del Raikage.

—Bien —enrolló el pergamino y lo extendió de regreso a él. —No podemos esperar que se tome enserio la palabra de un alcohólico. No sería inteligente hacerlo —.

—No, definitivamente. Pero su padre y el mío estaban bastante cuerdos cuando hicieron este acuerdo— guardó nuevamente el pergamino en su ropa.—No estoy aquí para llevarla por la fuerza, si es que usted desea quedarse aquí. Trato de cumplir con la voluntad que mi padre me heredó. Por alguna extraña y, probablemente, equivocada idea, él pensó que usted sería una candidata ideal para ser mi esposa. Si usted desea continuar y aceptar el matrimonio, vendrá conmigo a Kumogakure, ahí celebraremos la unión y permanecerá a mi lado, igualmente la apoyaré en su reclamo de las tierras en Arakawa, así como una alianza entre La Central de Shimogakure con mi aldea —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir y la miró por última vez. —Escucharé su respuesta en tres días. Cualquiera que ésta sea. Buenas noches —. Salió, dejando tras de si a Shizuka, que miraba hacía el frente y la nada al mismo tiempo.

Luego de un momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, era Momo, una de sus compañeras.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre? Osamu-san está furioso, pero no pudimos hacer nada contra esos ninjas. ¿Te lastimó?— tocó el brazo de la chica y logró que la mirara.

—Estoy bien, no me lastimó. Sólo me recordó algunas cosas —.

* * *

Habría sido un día normal, aburrido y monótono, pero seguro. Sin embargo, no lo fue. Se convirtió en un desastre y ahora no podía ver una forma de regresar hasta el día anterior, ya se había cumplido la mitad del plazo y no tenía una respuesta que dar aparte de una negativa total. No podía confiar en esos ninjas, si decía que "no" podrían tomárselo nada bien y atacar el lugar, llevarla a la fuerza y pasar de ser una esposa a convertirse en una rehén política, que a nadie le serviría, e inevitablemente después sería un cadáver de hielo.

—¡Eh, Shizuka! ¿Estás aquí? —el chico pasó una mano arriba y abajo delante de su rostro, tratando de hacerla regresar del trance.

—Si, no... ¿Qué?— miró a la mesa y vio el partido de póquer que tenían, recordó que estaba en su departamento, en la noche semanal que usaban para jugar, junto a sus compañeros, ajenos a todo lo que tenía en su vida anterior.

—Es tu turno, ve o retírate, si es que no puedes seguir con una aplastante derrota... —sonrió con malicia mientras tentaba a la joven.

—Takeru, eres tú quien no puede ver su aplastante final —bajó las cartas de su mano boca abajo. —Me retiro —. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacía afuera. Inmediatamente Takeru tomó las cartas y la miró con ojos grandes.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Tenías póquer! ¡Oye! ¡Ey! —gritó —¡Si vas a salir tráenos algo de mochi! —.

—Algo de moshi, como si tuviera tiempo de pasteles... —pensó mientras caminaba directo a la tienda donde los preparaban, apenas dos casas después de su departamento. Pidió algunos y espero a que los envolvieran, ese lugar siempre olía delicioso y era agradable. La señora que atendía era una anciana con un toque para la cocina que envidiaba, nunca pudo cocinar decentemente algo que no fuera un conejo o una serpiente, pero eso se le daba bien, matar, despellejar y cocer al fuego, era fácil y sabroso. Ese local se sentía tan caluroso, como si el clima exterior no significara nada.

—Gracias —.

Tomó la caja cuidadosamente envuelta, sus compañeros comían más de lo que podían en el día de póquer. Por la mañana tendría que mover a muchos ebrios con dolor de estomago. Al salir de la tienda caminaba sin prestar atención a su rumbo, aún sentía el calor del local, como si nunca hubiera salido de él, como si el calor fuera en aumento.

Caliente.

Al levantar la mirada no pudo ver nada más que el fuego intenso que salía de las ventanas del edificio, su edificio. Tenía que ser un error, apenas se había ido de ahí hace un momento. Soltó la caja que cargaba y corrió a toda prisa, saltó a la ventana y entró en el ardiente edificio, no podía ver nada y el humo le calaba en la nariz. Se cubrió el rostro con su blusa y trató de llegar al piso de arriba, solo para asegurarse que todos escaparon, o habría forma de que alguien se atorara pues la parte trasera tenía una escalera de servicio, debieron salir por ahí.

Pero no fue así. No pudieron escapar porque no pudieron moverse. Ya estaban muertos para cuando el fuego se desató. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por kunais en todas partes, sus expresiones de dolor se iban perdiendo por el negro calcinado que las llamas dejaban. No hubo nadie a quien salvar. De pie en la puerta pudo evitar una de las vigas caer, la madera llena de combustible se estaba consumiendo velozmente. Reaccionó y pudo moverse, corrió al armario que tenía junto a la entrada y tomó la pequeña bolsa azul que había traído con ella hacía dos veranos atrás. Le dolían los ojos y respirar era casi imposible. Apenas tuvo el paquete en sus manos salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta del kunai en la pared contraria. Estaba clavado en la pared, sobre una hoja de papel. Las letras eran claras, incluso entre el humo y el calor. "Señor de hielo", escrito en color rojo vibrante. Un mensaje directo.

Salió del edificio, la calle era un caos completo, personas iban y venían con baldes de agua esperando poder controlar el incendio. De pronto unos shinobis aparecieron, los hombres de Kumogakure, se pusieron al frente tres de ellos y juntos lanzaron un suiton mizurappa que en pocos minutos terminó con el fuego. Shizuka estaba de pie mirándolo todo, aferrada al bolso que tenía en los brazos. Giró su rostro y pudo verlo, A, de pie detrás de sus subordinados, no parecía prestarle la menor atención a ella sino que estaba enfocado al incendio que perdía fuerza poco a poco.

—Acepto— dijo, mirándolo fijamente, en un tono bajo apenas audible para él, que la miró y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ella interrumpió —Seré tu esposa. Y después reclamaremos Arakawa. Es lo que dijiste—. Su mirada estaba puesta en el hombre, a quien apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro.

—Si— devolvió su mirada, sospechando en su mente que el incendio y su respuesta estarían inevitablemente relacionados.—Eso será parte de mi trabajo como tu esposo. Es un compromiso —.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso, regresaron su atención al edificio ennegrecido, al casero que lloraba frente a los escombros calcinados del trabajo de su vida, a los shinobis que ayudaban con lo que podían en la búsqueda de cuerpos. No volverían hablar hasta una semana después, de camino a Kumogakure.

* * *

 **N/A:** En una reunión sumamente profunda con mi musa, y de pensarlo bastante, tomé la decisión de hacer un ramake de este fic. Aplicaré algunos cambios a los capítulos y trataré de medir la cantidad de palabras para que no resulten en lecturas enormes. Anna, espero que no te desencantes y quieras seguir leyendo.  
¡Nos vemos!


	2. Miradas que Matan

Advertisement: La última vez que revise los derechos de Naruto mi nombre no estaba en la lista. Lo único que medio poseo son mis OC's, y son algo mañosos para seguirme la corriente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**  
 _ **Miradas que matan.**_

* * *

Era el séptimo día de viaje. Tuvo la sensación de que pudieron avanzar más a prisa, pero ella no habría podido seguirles el paso. Nunca fue una shinobi precisamente veloz. Según le dijo uno de los escoltas, en apenas tres horas más estarían cruzando la puerta de entrada. Estaba cansada de viajar, sobre todo sin poder detenerse el tiempo suficiente para reponerse bien, A parecía querer llegar lo más pronto posible mientras que Shizuka sólo esperaba detenerse a tomar una taza de té y comer. Tanto silencio por tanto tiempo le estaba matando, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería al llegar, en la noche del incendio, todo lo sucedido en los años pasados y que ahora desencadenaban en un desastre, pero principalmente, estaba preocupada porque no había podido comer adecuadamente. Eso sería lo primero en hacer, en cuanto pudiera estar establecida en algún lugar, saldría a comer barbacoa, de todos los tipos de carne y todo lo que pudiera antes de caer en un coma alimenticio.

— Una jugosa chuleta...—.

—¿Shizuka-sama?— preguntó el escolta al ver que ella disminuía el paso.

— Eh... lo siento, estaba pensando en comer. Una buena barbacoa, eso estaría muy bien— dijo, fantaseando con el delicioso olor de la carne cociéndose y el agradable sonido que producía.

—Pronto estaremos en Kumogakure, ahí tenemos los mejores restaurantes de barbacoa —aseguró el hombre de rostro redondo. Tenía un aspecto bastante normal, no se veía fuerte o incluso muy habilidoso, aunque no podía juzgarlo por su apariencia. Se sentía agradecida con él, había ayudado a pagar el fuego mientras ella se mantenía en shock.

Sonrió para él y siguieron el camino. Momentos después la velocidad del paso fue bajando despacio, hasta que solo iban caminando luego de cruzar la frontera y comenzar a subir. A la distancia podía ver las enormes montañas levantándose imponentes sobre el suelo en una interminable cordillera, acaban de llegar a un puente y justo enfrente esperaba un paredón amarillo. Los últimos rayos de sol estaban llegando al camino, en unas horas más iba a oscurecer. El próximo amanecer lo vería dentro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, y si el destino seguía su curso, todos los días después de ese serían igual. Otra vida diferente a la que había llevado, otra que no prometía nada.

Por primera vez pudo apreciar las construcciones a detalle, plataformas circulares en diferentes alturas con ventanales enormes al rededor de cada monte, vegetación verde y, a causa de la altura, unas nubes que evidenciaban el nombre de la aldea. Caminó junto a los hombres hacia la entrada mientras revisaba a conciencia lo que podía observar, y no era la única que estudiaba algo, estaba demasiado distraída para notar al par de ojos negros que la vigilaban de cerca, tampoco se percató de la mueca que le siguió y un leve refunfuño apenas audible.

Lo que no pudo evitar ver fue la enorme cantidad de personas que estaban en la entrada principal, siempre había tenido sirvientes esperándola en casa cuando era niña pero nunca una cantidad así, y con el fanatismo que expresaban hacía su líder y los escoltas que volvían con él.

—Estamos en casa— anunció A.

—Raikage-sama, bienvenido a casa— respondió una mujer de mediana edad, estaba vestida con un kimono gris muy sobrio, su cabello plateado resaltaba en contraste con su piel y ojos oscuros. Inclinó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que las personas a su espalda y la pequeña detrás de sus faldas.

A y la mujer comenzaron a hablar sobre los pendientes que quedaron desde el día que partiera, algo sobre reuniones y misiones programadas, Shizuka no estaba prestando mucha atención pues había comenzado una aparente "guerra fría" con la niña que sin temor o pena la miraba fijamente, tenía unos ojos verde oscuro y parecía ver a travez de su carne, o así lo sintió. Cuando iba a preguntar por la identidad de la pequeña se dio cuenta de que el hombre con quien había hablado siguió su camino dentro de la aldea, mientras platicaba con el resto de sus acompañantes y poco a poco se alejaban.

—Bien, atenderemos todo lo antes posible, pero primero debes enviar un mensaje a Motoi en Shimogakure, para que regrese con el informe de la situación —miró de reojo a Shizuka y notó el ceño fruncido que esas palabras le habían ocasionado, no le dio más importancia y continuó. —Ayanami, ella es Arakawa Shizuka, mi prometida, asegúrate de que se instale y se inicien con los preparativos de la boda inmediatamente —.

—Encantada de conocerla, Shizuka-sama. Mi nombre es Ayanami y estaré para servirla. Ella es mi hija, Mabui —señaló a la pequeña que junto a su madre hizo otra pequeña reverencia en la presentación.

—Igualmente, encantada de conocerlas —sonrió hacía la mujer, pero cuando vio a la niña su sonrisa cambió por un gesto de consternación. Esa niña, de alguna manera, la estaba sacando de quicio sin siquiera haberle dirigido una palabra.

—Bien. A trabajar —dijo, y comenzó a caminar acompañado por los dos shinobis que habían quedado junto a él.

—Ahora que Shizuka-sama está con nosotros no será necesario que Motoi permanezca en ese lugar, esperaremos su reporte para poder organizar el equipo y partir... —.

Había tratado de seguir escuchando más, pero la asistente de A le estaba diciendo algo sobre la aldea y su atención se dirigió a ella cuando comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.—Perdón, estaba distraída, ¿me decías?—.

—Sígame, la llevaré hasta su habitación. Podrá comer y darse un baño, mañana tendré mucho trabajo y no podré acompañarla a dar un recorrido, enviaré a alguién para que pueda ubicar lugares importantes así como indispensables. Si necesita algo más puede pedirlo, me encargaré de que lo tenga lo más pronto posible —hablaba mientras caminaba sin detenerse, sonriendo amablemente, viendo como Shizuka no prestaba cuidado a sus palabras, otra vez, y se entretenía viendo los edificios por los que pasaban. Pensó en repetir lo que dijo pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar que ella apreciara la aldea.

Caminaron entre las montañas, podía perderlas de vista viéndolas desde la base, no estaba segura de si en algún momento tocarían el cielo, meditando que sería interesante descubrirlo, dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de que las cosas verdaderamente complejas iniciaran.

—Ayanami-san, ¿será posible conseguir algo de ropa? He viajado con ésta y siento que tiene tanta tierra como yo —señaló las prendas que llevaba, una blusa gris simple que mostraba su hombro izquierdo y unos pantalones oscuros, tenía sandalias negras algo sucias y, atado en la cadera, la bolsa que sacara del fuego, a modo de pequeña mochila

—Por su puesto. Enviaré unas prendas mañana, hasta entonces, en el cuarto de baño encontrará algunos nemaki que puede usar para descansar —.

—Muchas gracias—.

El camino fue corto, llegaron a un edificio que se elevaba en las faldas de una pequeña montaña, apenas de unos metros de altura. Encontraron unas escaleras un poco escondidas en la parte más oscura y comenzaron a subir, la luz casi se había ido por completo y las luces de la calle ya alumbraban algunos caminos. Entraron por una pesada puerta de madera oscura y llegaron a un pasillo con piso azul, rodeado de ventanas por un extremo y que las llevó a otras escaleras, de un piso labrado y del mismo color que la piedra exterior. En la parte superior aguardaba una joven sirvienta, que pronto abrió la puerta y les dedico una bienvenida.

El lugar era bastante amplio y grande, demasiado para ella sola. Una sala larga se extendía delante, después un comedor y una habitación continua que era la cocina. A la izquierda se encontraba un hermoso biombo con un patrón de nubes grises en todo el papel y detrás otra puerta que daba a su habitación. Casi todo el departamento tenía ventanas al rededor, incluido el cuarto donde dormiría. Ayanami le explicó que los ventanales, si bien permitían una hermosa vista desde el interior, no tenían el mismo efecto desde afuera, pues las cosas adentro se distorsionaban y era casi imposible distinguir entre una persona o un mueble. Shizuka entró al baño y vio con alegría una enorme tina, la prepararía más tarde para relajarse un poco del horrible y polvoriento viaje.

—Me retiro, Shizuka-sama. Si necesita algo, Mistuki se quedará aquí con usted y la servirá —. La doméstica tenía un aspecto bastante humilde, pero muy agradable. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos amarillos, mientras que su piel era tan oscura como la de Ayanami, aparentemente algo muy común en esa aldea.

—Estoy para servirle, Shizuka-sama —dijo, se inclinó y sonrió para su nueva ama.

—Gracias, eres muy amable, Mistuki. Espero no darte muchos problemas, trataré de no ser una molestia —.

—Descanse, Shizuka-sama —se despidió la pequeña Mabui, mientras que salía de aquel lugar acompañada de su madre.

—Si desea le prepararé un baño mientras come su cena, preparé arroz con vegetales, un poco ligero para que pueda descansar —.

—Gracias —. 

* * *

—El último reporte de Motoi mencionaba que la actividad no había cambiado. Ese hombre, Seito, no se ha movido de la mansión, aunque la cantidad de ninjas que entran y salen sigue en aumento. En este momento podría ya haberse convertido en una base enemiga sin que nadie en la aldea pudiera detenerlo —dijo el guardia sentado al frente del Raikage, el hombre con la cabeza de cono.—Un efecto negativo de dejar una aldea escondida sin un líder apropiado, en manos de unos viejos pusilánimes —.

—Si. Pero eso está por cambiar, una vez que la boda del Raikage se efectúe, podremos llevar a cabo la restauración de la aldea y nombrar un jefe subordinado, teniendo un punto muy estratégico en esa región. Todo lo que cruce antes de llegar al País del Rayo pasará por ahí —declaró el segundo guardia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Ayanami cruzó por ella, completamente seria se colocó junto al Raikage. —Está instalada como ordenó señor. Mistuki se encuentra con ella, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal nos será reportado inmediatamente. Di ordenes antes de venir para los preparativos, todo está listo, después de mañana la boda será celebrada —.

—Excelente. Es todo por ahora —. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron a la puerta. Antes de salir A miró a su asistente y le dijo —Envía un mensaje, pídele que venga, que tengo una misión para él —.

—Como ordene, Raikage-sama—. 

* * *

Shizuka durmió hasta el medio día, el cansancio la tenía abrumada, y pudo haber seguido un poco más de no ser por el molesto sol que entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Definitivamente tendría que poner algunas cortinas.

Se sentó en la cama a maldecir la falta de una tela que evitara este tipo de despertares justo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no permanecería el tiempo suficiente como para eso, pronto tendría que cambiar de residencia. Shizuka iría, como es debido, a vivir junto a su nuevo esposo y compartir con él. Hizo una mueca, no había pensado precisamente en ese detalle, estuvo más concentrada en recuperar su casa de las asquerosas garras de su familia, no en las cosas en las que debía participar también como parte del acuerdo.

Debería hablar con A y explicarle cierto detalle, pero no sabía que tipo de reacción recibiría. Además, no sentía la seguridad de ir a la oficina del Raikage a molestarlo con detalles tan triviales. Las cosas, ineludiblemente, se pondrían intensas.

¿Cómo podría vivir y dormir junto a ese hombre tan grande? No había estudiado esa situación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a moverse, no tan lejos pero si constantemente, desde niña que no había considerado un lugar como "hogar" por más del tiempo necesario. Escapar era algo habitual, aunque no parecía más una opción ahora que estaba a la merced de un "esposo". ¿Cómo son los "esposos? ¿Qué comen, de qué hablan, hay qué cuidarlos mucho, espera que haga algo de eso? Ojalá que no, porque si en algo era terrible, además de siendo shinobi, era cuidando seres que no estuvieran muertos o inmóviles.  
Se perdió en sus pensamientos, cosas del pasado venían a su mente y la hicieron sonreír. Tenía siete años cuando vio al hombre más alto que nunca pisaría la tierra. Parecía un enorme oso feroz, con sus ojos y piel oscura, una larga barba rubia y una voz penetrante. Su carácter tampoco ayudaba mucho, no respondía con mucho animo ni prestó atención a los sirvientes, aunque tampoco era malo con ellos. Sin embargo, algo cambió cuando su padre y ese hombre se vieron, parecían ser de la misma especie.

Luego de los saludos formales su padre acompañó al invitado y ella desapareció en un instante. Las visitas eran su parte favorita, porque no había entrenamiento, aunque tenía que bañarse y vestirse más ataviada de costumbre, sufriendo con el peine demoniaco que la vieja niñera usaba. Un arma en esas manos arrugadas, que tiraban con fuerza para desenredarlo y con la aparente intención de arrancarle el craneo.

Pero justo cuando había conseguido que el hielo durara más tiempo la horrible y vieja voz retumbo en su mente, en el árbol y el universo entero, destrozando las frágiles hojas y derrumbando su esfuerzo. Otro suspiro. Bajó del árbol y caminó hasta donde la mujer se encontraba.

—Shizuka-sama, su padre la requiere en la sala de entrenamiento— dijo.

—¿Ahora?— preguntó aterrorizada, eso no era algo normal. Pero eran ordenes. Pateó el piso y se puso en marcha, con la fantasmal niñera detrás suyo en todo momento.

Al llegar la mujer se inclinó y abrió la puerta para ella, pero no entró después, sino que cerró y se quedó afuera. La pequeña buscó con sus ojos a su padre, lo encontró junto al rubio gigante mirando unas espadas viejas y polvosas como si fueran algo interesante.

—Padre— saludó, quedándose detrás de los adultos en una pequeña reverencia.

—Hija, acércate. Raikage-sama quiere verte—.

Enderezó su pequeña espalda y caminó hasta quedarse a unos pasos de ellos, sintiéndose como un extraño espécimen de animal. Tal vez le habían salido antenas y no se dio cuenta, o quizás tenía verde la cara por las hojas del árbol y no lo notó. Los hombres simplemente la veían. Durante unos minutos fue así hasta que el gigante le habló.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre pequeña? —preguntó.

—Arakawa Shizuka, es un honor conocerlo Raikage-sama —. Se inclinó nuevamente, aunque esta vez fue rápido. El hombre miró a su padre y luego a ella de nuevo.

—Tu padre dice que eres buena peleando, ¿es cierto? —preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos de la niña.

—No lo sé, no puedo verme cuando peleo —respondió, regresando la mirada fría que el hombre alto le estaba dedicando.

—Entiendo... pero ¿eres fuerte?

—Puedo pegarle a los chicos —se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó media sonrisa.—Soy más fuerte que bonita—.

El hombre dejó salir una risa de buena gana, baja y gutural, ante el comentario insolente de la joven ama del clan.—Muy bien, entonces, ¿Que te parecería casarte con mi hijo en unos años? Cuando seas más fuerte, y más bonita —preguntó, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y atento a su respuesta.

—¿Tu hijo es un panda?—.

—. . . ¿Qué? —.

Porque cuando crezca seré una hermosa panda, y tendré un esposo panda, y bebés panda en un enorme bosque de bambú lejos de todas las personas—.

La pequeña se había puesto sería, consideró bien su respuesta y de la forma más lógica y sensata se la compartió al hombre, que se limitó a mirarla y sonreír de lado.

No supo lo que su padre había pensado de ella, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando era mucho menos amable que la del gigante. Y no presagiaba una felicitación. Bajó la mirada al piso y apretó los labios, esperando.

—Puedes irte —sentenció su padre, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y compartía unas palabras apenas audibles para la niña, aunque no podían importarle más. Estaba en problemas, no sabía que tan graves pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo más tarde. Su incapacidad para detener las palabras en su boca era bastante conocida en su casa, así como los regaños y castigos que recibía después.

Unos leves golpes a la puerta la trajeron de regreso. Mistuki había llegado con la ropa que pidiera el día anterior, finalmente podría usar algo que no estuviera sucio. Se bañó rápido y paso a desayunar, ese día daría un paseo por la aldea, debía estar lo más lista posible para todo lo que venía.

* * *

 **N/A** : Pocos cambios al inicio, pero creo que irán notando algunas mejoras en los siguientes. Este par será muy intenso, espero no morir en el intento. ¿Dudas, quejas o comentarios?


	3. Cosas Naturales

**Advertisement:** La última vez que revise los derechos de Naruto mi nombre no estaba en la lista. Lo único que medio poseo son mis OC's, y son algo mañosos para seguirme la corriente.

 **— 18+: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**  
 _ **Cosas Naturales.**_

* * *

—No eres un líder. Eres un completo imbécil. ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría? ¿Que se asustaría y correría hacia ti? No tienes nada dentro de esa cabeza. Debí educarte mejor, con más disciplina, tal vez eso te habría convertido en un hombre inteligente, no en un desperdicio —. Gritó. La furia lo había consumido, propinó una fuerte bofetada a su hijo y escupió a sus pies.

—Padre, yo soy... —.

—¡Tú! No serías nada de no haber eyaculado dentro de tu madre. No eres más que una molestia. ¡Vete! Tu presencia es venenosa —. Le dio la espalda, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la puesta del sol a través del jardín, buscando desesperado la forma de solucionar lo que había pasado.

Su sobrina, por cuidado suyo, jamás había escuchado palabra alguna de su compromiso con el hijo del Raikage, ese no era un futuro apropiado para él, quien había vivido siempre en segundo plano y a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Pero el momento había sido propicio, y con su muerte llegaron nuevas oportunidades. Envió a la chica a una estúpida misión innecesaria para cimentar las cosas que vendrían después, muchos años invertidos en el plan que tenía trazado como para saber que el sádico que tenía por hijo no podía comportarse y entender la importancia de la paciencia. No sabía que Kumogakure había estado vigilando a la chica, y mucho menos sospechaba que tenían intenciones de llevar acabo el compromiso.

No le dio más vueltas, no tenía sentido. Era el tiempo de encontrar soluciones, no de cuestionar los errores ya cometidos. Pero entendió muy tarde que sus planes seguirían su curso, aunque no estaría para verlos. Sintió una punzada en la espalda baja, el frío metal había atravesado su carne para dejar brotar abundantemente su sangre; pronto su cuerpo comenzaría a helarse y los sentidos no le funcionarían más. Pensó que si podía mantener la hoja un tiempo más dentro lograría conseguir atención pero no fue así, apenas sostuvo un poco la punta afilada se le escapó de las manos y con ella aumentó el flujo de sangre.

—Yo soy mejor de lo que tú algún día pudiste ser. No permito que se me trate como un peón más. Estaba esperando el instante para hacer esto desde hace años, y finalmente llegó, en verdad no sé como reaccionar ahora que este sueño se ha cumplido —. Sonrió frívolamente, sostuvo a su padre para mirarlo a la cara mientras la vida se le escapaba.—Ya no te necesito, padre, en realidad nunca te necesité. Soy capaz de todo sin ti, así que ahora... vete. Yo me encargaré de mi prima, de esta casa y de la familia. Déjamelo a mi —.

El sonido del cuerpo al caer al tatami fue ensordecedor, pero Seito no podía escuchar nada más que los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras no paraba de sonreír. Se sentía extasiado y feliz, realizado como nunca.

Dejó el cuerpo en el piso, mientras dos hombres a su servicio entraban a la habitación y recogían el sangriento desastre. Siguió caminando sin prisa alguna, llegó a la habitación donde la familia cenaba, ahí su madre, una mujer silenciosa que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, dejó de comer y miró directo a sus pies salpicados de rojo escarlata. Ella no dijo nada, continuó sus alimentos. Si de alguna forma se alteró o preocupó, nadie lo supo nunca, era un muro sin emociones.

—Mi padre ha muerto. Era un hombre viejo —. Tomó su plato de arroz, suspiró y comenzó a comer.— Ahora... empezará una nueva era—. 

* * *

En verdad que no habían tardado nada en organizar un evento como ese. Aunque ciertamente había visto bodas más grandes y lujosas, teniendo la esperanza de que la suya no fuera de ese tipo, los eventos sociales donde no podía comer a gusto y retirarse temprano nunca fueron sus favoritos. Quizás en esta boda si podría hacer cosas un poco más divertidas.

—Fue horrible —. Pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de su nuevo marido. Estaba cansada y tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir, le dolían los pies de tantas horas caminado y no había podido probar bocado desde temprano, con tanto blanco y su mala suerte habría terminado cubierta por algo que probablemente no se quitara nunca de ese traje, no le importaba mucho que digamos, pero tampoco arruinaría una tela tan hermosa. Era un kimono color gris claro con unos pequeños dibujos de nubes plateadas y blancas en las mangas y en los bordes inferiores, un obi amarillo claro acompañado de un obiage y obijime en tonos naranjas. Con todo y que era hermoso, estaba deseosa de sacárselo. Suficiente formalidad.

Mientras seguía el camino que A le indicaba recordó a su recién conocido cuñado. Toda una personalidad. Comenzó a reírse cuando vinieron a su mente las terribles rimas que salían de su boca constantemente y el tiempo eterno que pasó mirando sus senos, estaba convencida de que habría continuado haciéndolo de no haber escuchado cuando se referían a ella como la prometida de su hermano e inmediatamente la miró a los ojos, aparentemente aterrorizado de sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado por la mujer.

—¿Qué pasa? —.

—¿Eh? No, nada —. A se había detenido tan inesperadamente que casi topó con él.

Se miraron un momento y luego continuaron el camino. Ambos parecían incomodos en ese momento, se limitaron a seguir en silencio, A miraba al frente siguiendo el estrecho corredor con muros amarillos mientras que Shizuka veía cada línea del techo como una obra interesante, todo para evitar hablar. No tuvieron mucho tiempo de conversar, apenas lo había visto tres veces desde que llegara, la primera fue temprano el día anterior, la saludó cordialmente y le preguntó sobre la muerte de su padre y la situación actual de su casa. Ella respondió a todo, aunque aún tenía mucho recelo de contar cosas tan privadas y se guardó algunos detalles para sí misma, si bien ese hombre sería su marido no podía confiar ciegamente en él.

La segunda vez fue mientras paseaba entre los edificios y se cruzaron en el camino, él no se detuvo mucho más que para saludar y después continuar. Y la última fue horas antes de la boda, para asegurarse que no quisiera retractarse de su decisión. Firme y hambrienta respondió que aún quería hacerlo, si él quería también. Ambos quedaron de acuerdo y procedieron a la ceremonia.

Mitsuki le había explicado, en teoría, como funcionaban las bodas en la aldea. La última vez que un Raikage se casó fue casi 30 años atrás, un evento bastante tradicional, y desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado, poco, pero lo habían hecho. Le explicó que sería acompañada por el hermano menor del Raikage, Bee-sama, las horas previas y luego se reuniría con A para la entrada al templo. A la ceremonia de purificación sólo asistirían hombres de confianza del Raikage y la familia cercana, una lista bastante corta, dado que ninguno de los dos tenían padres, y el único hermano presente era Bee, sonriendo de oreja a oreja todo el tiempo y más inspirado que nunca para su rap.

Cuando se cambió del pesado vestido blanco a su kimono formal se sintió más relajada, aunque le apretaba las costillas, Mitsuki en verdad había hecho un excelente trabajo al atarle las cintas y colocarle cada detalle en su lugar. La recepción fue pequeña, se sentaron ante una gran mesa cuadrada en el centro de la habitación, brindaron, bebieron, comieron y platicaron mucho, al menos todos los demás lo hicieron. Shizuka había intentado comer algo pero se sentía incomoda; A respondía seco a las preguntas que le hacían sus subordinados y más bien escuchaba con atención a todos, en especial a Bee, quien terminó con el rostro en suelo mientras A apretaba los dientes y le decía lo imbécil que era, todo después de el hermano menor le dijera algo en voz baja y provocara el enojo en el Raikage. Shizuka abrió los ojos cuanto pudo al ver la escena, miró a los demás pero nadie hacía nada, contrario a eso reían de buena gana y seguían celebrando, recordó a cierto par de hermanos y también sonrió, pensando que no podía entender las relaciones que tenían pero que probablemente ese "misterio" era lo que los hacía tan magnificas.

Comenzó a cansarse y tuvo que disimular un bostezo, aunque A lo vio bastante claro. Se levantó y de despidió de los presentes, tomó a su esposa y se fueron. Shizuka no sabía exactamente a donde irían, aunque por defecto entendía que debían de ir a su nueva "casa", el piso donde el Raikage vivía.

A se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de madera, grande y con detalles muy elaborados. En ambos lados se encontraban unos sirvientes, dos mujeres, un hombre y Mitsuki, quienes inclinaron la cabeza ante su nueva señora y se presentaron. Al entrar al lugar pudo comprobar que era la casa de un hombre, sobria y simple, literalmente.

Antes de darse cuenta se habían quedado casi solos, a excepción de Mitsuki. A la miró un momento y luego caminó rumbo a la habitación principal sin decir palabra alguna.

—Dejé para usted un nemaki en la mesa de noche. Regresaremos mañana temprano para servirlos. Que pasen buena noche —. Tomó la puerta detrás de si y la cerró, dejando un silenció gigantesco en el lugar.

El sol se había ido. La celebración duró desde el medio día y finalmente terminó para ellos, aunque sus alcoholizados invitados siguieron la jornada un poco más. El lugar se oscurecía y la única luz provenía de la recamara donde A había entrado. Suspiró resignada dirigiéndose hacía ahí. Esos tres días no encontró el momento para hablar con A sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, sobre lo que ya había pasado antes con otra persona y sobre lo que él, en particular, pensaba de eso.

Obviamente se daría cuenta, conforme las cosas fueran avanzando.

No dudo al entrar, pero no fue lo mismo ya estando dentro. Se quedó de pie un momento cuando notó que A se había comenzado a desatar su hakama. Shizuka tomó rumbo hacía el otro lado de la cama, asumiendo que se trataba del suyo cuando vio el nemaki color miel sobre el mueble. Sonrió relajada de poder quitarse el kimono. Siempre y cuando pudiera recordar la forma decente de hacerlo, y no terminar rompiéndolo todo.

Completo éxito, así podía definir el lograr quitar cada pieza y acomodarla bien sobre la mesa. Y habría continuado así de no ser por el estúpido lazo que llevaba sobre su nagajuban y que ahora se negaba a salir, quizás no debió jalar con tanta fuerza, pues en sentido contrario todo se apretó más y ahora no había forma de desatar el nudo en su espalda.

Iba por el cuarto intento de soltar el endemoniado pedazo de tela cuando sintió un par de manos sobre las suyas y una voz roca le habló muy cerca del oído.—Espera, está atorado —dijo, y sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar sobre el nudo.

Shizuka se quedó inmóvil, agradecida de no tener que romper la prenda y descubriendo una agradable utilidad a eso de no dormir sola. Sin embargo, no podía negar lo extraño que tenerlo tan cerca le resultaba, era consiente completamente de su presencia, como si pudiera verlo aún dándole la espalda. Era una singular sensación.

Tenía su mente tan dispersa que ignoró por completo el par de maldiciones que A había murmurado, pero regresó su atención al momento que escuchó el lazo desgarrarse.—Lo siento, no se estaba soltando— se disculpó a la vez que extendía hacía ella el pedazo de tela.

—Está bien, igualmente lo habría terminado por romper—. Tomó la cinta y sonrió, aunque no le duró mucho, pues cuando levantó la mirada A se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, observándola fijamente.—Gracias—.

No podía apartar la vista de él. Como si no tuviera carne, como si fuera del mismo material que el cristal y él pudiera ver dentro de ella. Duraron unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que A puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla blanca de Shizuka, atrayéndola hacía él. Y la besó.

Ella había cerrado los ojos, lo dejó explorar con su lengua el interior de su boca, y le habría permitido continuar de no ser porque le faltó el aire cuando la otra mano de su esposo entró en la abertura de su nagajuban, que ahora, sin estar retenido, mostraba parte de su pecho, vientre y el camino entre sus muslos. Respiró profundo y volvió a besarlo, la mano que despacio había tocado su rostro ahora la retenía con firmeza desde la nuca, marcándole un ritmo exigente al que respondió dócil y maleable.

Sentía que el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo. No espero una reacción así de profunda cuando se acercó a ella. Tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer y cómo, siendo más joven se había dado a la tarea de investigar correctamente esas áreas de la anatomía femenina. Pero esta era la primera vez que tomaría a su esposa, y hacerlo con esa mujer no era lo complicado, eso vendría después, cuando tuviera que vivir con ella, dormir con ella y quedarse ahí, hasta que alguno muriera, según habían jurado. Se dejó llevar y atacó directamente, movió la molesta tela y tomó en su mano uno de los bastos pechos, presionando el pezón entre su dedo indice y pulgar. Ella se separó y tomó aire. Él mismo necesitaba un poco.

Entendió rápido su forma, sus manos habían estado ociosas pero logró guiarlas a sus caderas, la piel bajo sus dedos era dura, como si tocara un muro a su alrededor, pero tibia y suave, lo acariciaba lentamente mientras él la apretaba más cerca. Fue consiente que sólo ella estaba medio vestida, situación que no duró, pues rápido y con maestría le sacó la delicada prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Aún seguían besándose cuando él abandonó su pecho para tomar su trasero firmemente y pegarla aún más a él. Tuvo que agacharse para besar su cuello mientras recorría libremente las curvas femeninas, buscando despertarla. Su boca hambrienta no se detuvo y avanzó más al sur, hasta topar con un endurecido pezón, al que le dedicó una veneración absoluta, lamiendo, succionado y mordiendo. Los gemidos bajos le indicaban los pasos a seguir. Tanta degustación le creo una deuda con el segundo pecho, al que atendió tan pronto como le fue posible, procurándolo mientras su mano izquierda aferraba la cintura y la derecha se deslizaba por los oscuros rizos entre sus níveas piernas. La humedad lo recibía de buen gusto. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su piel, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudiera tocar a una mujer tan íntimamente y con tanto deseo que estaba bien dispuesto a prodigarle cada técnica que aprendió.

Pero ella lo alejó.

—Espera, detente un momento —. Su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, necesitó todo su esfuerzo para concentrar las palabras que iba decir, esperando que sonaran con la mitad de lógica que en su mente, lo miró a los ojos, tenía el ceño muy fruncido, y habló como pudo.—Yo, antes, ya había... yo... no... eh... —. Y la elocuencia, e incluso el mismo idioma, la había abandonado por completo. Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, a su mente no llegaban las palabras, el calor en sus mejillas no estaba ayudando ni el hecho de sentirlo tan próximo. Y justo cuando había logrado ubicar algo de sentido, él volvió a aplastarla contra su cuerpo, tomando su boca en la suya y continúo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Mejor así, no tendré que contenerme —.

Definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, sobre todo luego de ver su rostro, cierto, siempre parecía estar molesto, pero no estaba preparada para lo que dijo, mucho menos para lo que vino después. Dejó de pensar y siguió su corriente, terminó debajo suyo sobre la cama, el peso de su cuerpo le resultó algo sofocante pero perdió importancia rápidamente.

Arqueó la espalda y se quejó levemente cuando sintió un dedo intruso entre sus piernas, dejó escapar pequeños gemidos mientras lo sentía desplazarse dentro. Se aferró a sus hombros en lo que pareció una eternidad de placer antes de moverse ella también, dejó viajar su mano entre ambos y tomó el miembro rígido que presionaba sobre su cadera, sintió como A se tensaba completo y dejaba de besar su cuello, cerró su puño y apretó los dientes en una mueca de dolor, maldijo por lo bajo y tomó su boca otra vez.

Realmente no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, sabía que tocarlo le estaba gustando así que eso siguió haciendo, recorría la longitud que podía suavemente hasta que le tomó con fuerza la muñeca y la detuvo.—Basta... —. Respiraba pesadamente y la orden no estuvo a discusión.

Separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, dirigió su erección a la estrecha entrada, avanzando lenta y firmemente dentro de ella, la vio estremecerse y afirmó sus caderas con una mano mientras la otra la usaba para sostenerse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, despacio en un principio, aumentando el ritmo lentamente. Shizuka encajo sus dedos en la carne de su espalda, respirando dificultosamente, incapaz de contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta, tenía la vista nublada y de cuando en cuando recibía besos húmedos en sus labios y en los pechos, a veces sentía su lengua en el cuello y otras como mordía levemente su piel, respondió de igual forma, percibiendo el borde del éxtasis.

Su orgasmo la atacó sin piedad, liberando de ella un gemido sonoro que rebotó en las paredes y la avergonzó un poco, sobre todo al compararse con los gruñidos que su esposo había emitido, guturales y profundos contra el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, su respiración podía sentirla viajar por toda la piel. Ella se quedó quieta, con cada músculo agotado y satisfecho, mientras él se movió un par de veces más antes de terminar.

Su cuerpo se cernió sobre ella pesadamente, aplastándola contra el colchón, arrebatándole poco a poco el aire.—A... pesas...— fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Lo siento —. Pronto se quitó de encima, dejándose caer a su lado y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Se quedó boca arriba, mirando un rato el techo antes de girarse hacía su esposa quien le había dado la espalda y dormía tranquilamente, pensó en mover la sabanas para cubrirla pero no quería molestarla, igualmente nadie vendría hasta después del medio día. Podrían dormir tranquilos.

Sintió que se movía detrás de ella, pero en ningún momento se acercó más de lo que ya estaba, su tamaño tampoco le permitía alejarse mucho sin caer de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba relajado excesivamente, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. En verdad había tenido sexo con ese hombre, sólo por el hecho de que era su esposo y se supone que eso debía suceder luego de la boda. Pensó sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día, se sentía un tanto intranquila.

Y medio del silencio pudo escucharlo, se quedó helada y tuvo que taparse con fuerza la boca para no reírse como desquiciada. Miro sobre su hombro, A estaba roncando.

* * *

 **N/A** : Es muy claro que A es del tipo que rocan, me pareció inevitable contarlo. Ya dieron el primer paso como "esposos", espero no se salgan de control. No son pecisamente tal para cual pero podrían estar peor.


	4. Detalles del Matrimonio

**Advertisement:** La última vez que revise los derechos de Naruto mi nombre no estaba en la lista. Lo único que medio poseo son mis OC's, y son algo mañosos para seguirme la corriente.

 **— 18+: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**  
 _ **Detalles del matrimonio.**_

* * *

Su mente estaba llena de cosas, últimamente no podía calmarse. De pie, frente al ventanal de su habitación, respiró hondo y miró de reojo a la cama. Sabía que estaba ahí, aunque no lo viera, sus bajos ronquidos no lo dejaban pasar desapercibido. Aún le causaba risa. Siempre detestó ese sonido de las personas, pero ya se había acostumbrado y los días que no llegaba escucharlo quedaba mucho silencio.

Con el tiempo habían dejado de seguirla cuando salía a pasear por la aldea, hasta que ya no lo hacían más. Su joven cuñado la acompañaba cuando no estaba en "misión", iban al karaoke o comían en algún loca. Aunque técnicamente ella era una misión, por su condición de forastera, Bee disfrutaba estar con ella. Las borracheras ocasionales estaban incluidas, así como algo de entrenamiento, sólo para no perder la costumbre.

Poco más de un año pasó desde que cruzara por la puerta principal. Aún era una extraña, sobre todo para los más viejos, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a la vida de esa aldea, todo el aspecto militar que reinaba y la forma en que la trataban cuando se enteraban de quién era ella. No le gustaba decirlo, todos cambiaban y se comportaban con tanto respeto que parecía un insulto.

Corrió las cortinas para quedar a oscuras, la luz de la luna era agradable pero cuando llegaba la mañana el sol entraba en todo su esplendor y ella despertaba de muy mal humor. Caminó hasta la cama y, como era costumbre, se pegó en el pie con la esquina de la base.

—Maldita cosa... —. Se subió a la cama y siguió quejándose en susurros. Permaneció quieta, en el silencio de la habitación, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar lo que ya bien sabía —¿Estás dormido? —.

—No —.

Pasaba más seguido de lo que creía. Contenía la respiración cada vez que una mano ajena se paseaba por su cuerpo con tanta costumbre y libertad, probablemente la había tocado más a ella de lo que ella misma lo hizo en toda su vida.

No se quejaba, pero aceptó a un marido más demandante de lo que esperaba. La intimidad era el único lenguaje entre ellos, que los meses les habían enseñado a entender. Shizuka sabía cuando eran días malos por la forma en que llegaba a ella, y los días buenos también tenían su distintivo.

Sus manos la guiaron hasta acomodarla con el vientre encima de la cama. Las caderas elevadas, apoyándose sobre su cuerpo, mientras los ásperos dedos jugaban sobre la sensible piel entre sus muslos, dejando correr su humedad y avisando de la bienvenida que le daban al miembro duro recargado sobre sus glúteos.

A veces razonaba tanto que cada momento de intimidad perdía el sentido, y no entendía cómo era posible, cómo había cedido con tanta facilidad a un codicioso y exigente hombre. Pero los pensamientos se iban así como llegaban, devastando su raciocinio.

Siempre se sentía tan vulnerable en esa posición. Sobre todo cuando él se cernía sobre ella y parecía aún más gigantesco. Podría matarla ahí mismo y no lo notaría. Le costaba mucho respirar cuando jugaba con ella de esa manera, no suplicaba porque su dignidad se lo impedía pero terminaba por levantar más sus caderas y rozarlo lentamente, eso siempre funcionaba. Él la agarraba con fuerza y empezaba a penetrarla sin duda alguna. La tierna carne era una adición para su miembro, se extasiaba de escuchar los gemidos que salían de sus labios, los temblores en su cuerpo le servían como dirección y rumbo.

Shizuka lo sentía por completo y lo escuchaba gruñir, en esa posición podía apretar su interior para apremiarlo a moverse. Los sonidos del contacto húmedo y las maldiciones eran común, hasta que los embistes se volvían erráticos, conociendo el resultado de eso. Terminaba con la extraña sensación del semen en su interior, una inexplicable forma de estar llena y luego vacía al mismo tiempo. Parecía una eternidad lo que duraban sin moverse luego de sobrevivir al orgasmo, escuchando sus propios resuellos.

A caía rendido a su lado, probablemente mucho menos que ella pero igualmente satisfecho. Las noches como esta eran lentas y agobiantes, mañana estaría cansada, aunque de buen humor.

Era frecuente que despertara con un pesado brazo sobre ella, aún era algo fastidioso. No quería molestarlo para levantarse pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí hasta que él despertara, sobre todo si al levantarse él tenía otra erección, y la situación volvía a ser como antes. Trabajaba a diario en negarse, se esforzaba en dejar que el sentimiento de desagrado la llenara para decirle que estaba "indispuesta", pero no había funcionado bien. De ese matrimonio el sexo era lo mejor que pudo conseguir hasta ahora, de ahí en más, podrían estar en la misma habitación y A ni siquiera la miraría. Desconcertante, abrumador y, aparentemente, merecido. Que imaginara lograr ser amiga de su esposo le había resultado una buena idea en un principio, hasta que descubrió que ni siquiera sabía que era zurdo, le tomó dos meses poder descubrirlo. En su pensar, A debía pedirle algunos consejos a su hermano menor sobre interacción social, no es que fuera fanática de estar rodeada de gente y conversar sobre mil cosas, pero solo hablar y dar indicaciones sobre el lugar donde había nacido se estaba volviendo aburrido. A no la dejaba participar en las misiones de intrusión, aunque ella fuera capaz de llevarlas a cabo.

De hecho, su marido no la dejaba hacer ningún tipo de misión. Se quedó mirando el techo, recordando ese patético incidente. Se presentó ante él para solicitar que la dejarán realizar misiones, no tenían que ser peligrosas sólo quería algo que hacer aparte de nada, recorrer tiendas y comprar cosas que no necesitaba. Pero A casi la había fulminado con la mirada cuando le respondió la cantidad de misiones que había realizado como shinobi.

 _—¿Contando todas? —._

 _—Si, ¿cuántas han sido? —. Él estaba firmando unos papeles mientras escuchaba._

 _—Veinte —respondió. Lo vio levantar la mirada y verla fijamente._

 _—¿Rango A? —levantó una de sus cejas._

 _—Dijiste que contara todas —. Le sostuvo la mirada, consiente de que Ayanami había dejado de pasar papeles y estaba absorta en su respuesta.—¿Qué? —._

Aún estaba molesta, muy molesta. Que sólo hubiera realizado veinte misiones no le quitaba capacidad como ninja, en realidad tenía el nivel de un jōnin, no uno muy habilidoso pero si un jōnin. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomar algún examen antes de irse a una misión tan larga. Él realmente creía que se podría morir en cualquier momento, que podría pasar pero al menos opondría resistencia, o terminaría ella misma con su vida para evitar ser capturada y revelar algo de la aldea sin querer, lo cual seguramente era lo que preocupaba al Raikage.

Sintió como A se movía, ella también se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Se estiró con pereza y bostezó. A salió de la cama y la miró antes de caminar en dirección al baño.

—Motoi regresará hoy con noticias. Habrá una reunión a las seis en punto, no faltes —.

—¿Bee estará ahí?—alzó la voz al preguntar. Sacó de su cajón una cinta para su cabello, lo recogió en un holgado moño y lo alcanzó en el baño, mientras él abría las llaves de la regadera y dejaba que el agua tibia lo mojara. Se recargó en el muro próximo mirándolo distraídamente.

—Si. Permanecerá en la aldea durante un tiempo, hasta que se le asigne otra misión —. Se lavó el cuerpo despreocupado de la forma en que su esposa fruncía el ceño y lo veía fijamente.

—Yo bien podría... —.

—No —dijo, le devolvió la mirada y salió del agua para dejarle paso a ella.—No está a discusión. Punto —.

—Claro. ¿Por qué querría hacer misiones cuando puedo quedarme aquí a ver las montañas crecer? —.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras no sean misiones ni dejar la aldea. Como pases tu tiempo es tu decisión —.

Se quedó helada, apretando los dientes. Soltó su cabello y comenzó a lavarlo con movimientos bruscos.

—No faltes a la reunión —le dijo. Salió secándose el cuerpo con una gran toalla negra, se vistió rápido y partió.

Shizuka se quedó bajo el agua, enfadada.—No faltes a la reunión. No puedes hacer misiones. No patees cuando duermas. No dejes la estufa prendida porque se quema la casa —habló con voz chillona, fingiendo en burla a su marido, mientras movía las manos bruscamente.

—No remedes a las demás personas cuando crees que ya no están —.

Se quedó quieta. Giró y se encontró con A en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una gesto molesto.—Y tú no deberías espiar a las personas —. Le dio la espalda y siguió soltando improperios.

—No reniegues —.

Enfureció. Pero no alcanzó a dejar escuchar algo más que un grito cuando recibió una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

—¡¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?! —gritó, pero A se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. En verdad le había dolido. No entendía porque rayos la había golpeado pero estaba segura de que no volvería a pasar, de alguna forma se las arreglaría. De todos los momentos en que pudo azotarla tenía que ser cuando estuviera mojada y el dolor se hiciera más intenso.

Desde que se convirtiera en esposa del Raikage sus días eran bastante estúpidos. Lo más activo que había hecho fue marcar en un mapa lugares que conocía de Shimogakure, puntos estratégicos que serían útiles en una batalla o invasión. Su propia casa también tuvo que ser señalada, e igual que antes se guardó algunas cosas.

Más de un año, y todavía se planeaba la forma de enfrentar al imbécil que tenía por primo. Las cosas habían empeorado mucho según los informes. Shimogakure era un caos completo. Nadie estaba seguro en su aldea de lo que sucedía pero de pronto tenían un líder, uno que manejaba todo con mano de hierro. Ciertamente no era querido por las personas, pero los ladinos shinobis que apoyaban su reclamo hacían que las personas voltearan el rostro y siguieran con sus cosas, lentamente fueron aprendiendo a ser indiferentes. Las ejecuciones públicas ayudaron mucho con eso.

Arakawa Seito comenzó un reinado de terror en la pequeña aldea. Y esa noticia se extendió rápido. No creía lo que escuchaba, Motoi debía estar metiéndoles a todos. Sentada junto a A no lograba reaccionar, estaba ausente en esa habitación. Escuchando todo, sin entender nada.

—No podemos dejar que su control siga avanzando, si bien no representa una amenaza militar podría convertirse en un problema si se alía con alguna de las otras grandes aldeas, tener un enemigo tan cerca... —.

—Nos limitaremos a observar por ahora, esperaremos a que los eventos continúen. Ese hombre va a colapsar pronto y entonces atacaremos a quien mueve los hilos en su espalda —. A había estado atendiendo todos los informes, prácticamente pasaron la tarde debatiendo las acciones del oscuro señor de Shimogakure.

La luna salió hacía horas y aún estaban en la sala de juntas que recién comenzaba a vaciarse, finalmente sólo quedaron Ayanami, su esposa y él. Tanto sosiego no duró mucho, un vistazo a sus manos apretadas le decía más que cualquier palabra. La observaba mucho.

—Todo saldrá bien. El momento de moverse está más cercano de lo que crees —se giró hacía ella y movió su mano buscando tocarla pero ella se retiró rápido.

—Y dime, esposo, ¿qué papel jugaré en esta artimaña tuya? —puso las manos sobre el escritorio y acercó su rostro.—Ya sé, esperar en la cama dispuesta para cuando regreses triunfal de instalar tu colonia en mi casa —lo miró, sonrió y caminó a la puerta.

Esa noche no hubo interacción alguna entre ellos, de ningún tipo. Ella estaba en silencio, sumida en sus propias ideas mientras que A trataba de adivinar o leer alguna expresión. No entendía este repentino enojo, pensó que estaban bien, dentro de la extraña relación que llevaban.

Para A la boda no significó problema alguno, aunque tolerar los comentarios de su hermano fueron todo un reto e intentó no golpearlo demasiado para evitar asustar a su mujer. Los dilemas llegaron después del enlace. Tratar de mantener su relación al límite le estaba costando. Su "esposa" era el receptáculo de innumerables manías. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a respirar profundo, dejarlo pasar y esperar lo mejor de cada situación.

Ella se mostró indiferente desde el comienzo, tanto así que, con él en la habitación, se desvestía para cambiar de ropa o salía del baño sin cubrirse. Esa mujer no tenía consideración por él o deliberadamente lo estaba torturando. Como Raikage, el matrimonio suponía una oportunidad, pero como hombre, que trataba de mantener distancia, era terriblemente incomodo tener que acomodarse el miembro luego de verla desfilar de aquí para allá. Siempre caía en ese apetecible cuerpo suyo. No podía evitar pensar que de alguna manera se aprovechaba de su matrimonio, pero le era imposible resistirse.

No quería una esposa infeliz. Deseaba que ella estuviera satisfecha con su matrimonio como él, pero en días lo hacía tan complicado que temía volver a su casa y tener que enfrentarse con la realidad de que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Trató de hacerle comprender porque no podía salir en misiones o abandonar la aldea, no pondría en riesgo a buenos shinobis sólo para que ella pudiera pasear. Primero debían retomar el control de Shimogakure, luego ya verían como seguir. Pero ella no estaba cooperando mucho, poniendo a prueba cada paso que tomaba. Dentro de su plan consideró también que en caso de no ser una relación provechosa podría optar por la separación, la instalaría a ella y a una escuadra en Shimogakure como representantes suyos, y él podría volver a su vida normal. Tendría compañía cuando la necesitara y podría entrenar todo el día si así lo quería.

Dos días después Bee llegó a la aldea por su petición, y ella parecía divertirse mucho. Ambos eran descuidados y tan resueltos a causarle problemas. ¿No podían simplemente quedarse en un lugar donde no tuviera que vigilarlos tanto para poder hacer su trabajo como era debido? Le impedían hacer lo que debía.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por uno de los mayordomos, el hombre abrió la puerta para él. El desastre completo estaba en su propia sala.

En un grotesco espectáculo, su hermano estaba de pie sobre la pequeña mesa cafe al centro de la habitación, movía sus manos con vigor y soltaba rimas sin sentido, algo sobre lo magnifico que era, tenía un micrófono en la mano mientras una horrible música estruendosa sonaba de fondo. Un tic nervioso saltaba en su ojo izquierdo. Bee terminó la rima, tiró el micrófono y tomó una pose de victoria. La risa de Shizuka se dejó escuchar fuerte al mismo tiempo que aplaudía con ganas, Mitsuki se cubría la boca para tratar de disimular, sin embargo, el rubor en las mejillas de los tres no los dejaba ocultar el estado alcoholizado que tenían en ese momento.

—¡Yeah... bab...! ¡Brother! —.

—Bee... —.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Podían escuchar el aire resoplar por fuera de los muros y el tic tac del reloj en la pared.

—Bienvenido Raikage-sama —Mistuki intentó ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y se levantó deprisa.—Yo me retiro, disculpe —tan veloz como su estado lo permitía, salió de la habitación dando un portazo detrás.

—¡Brother ez un guzto verte, pero... debo irme, en tu caza debez quedarte! —. Los hermanos se miraron un momento y un segundo después Bee corrió a toda velocidad pero le fue imposible superar al enojado Raikage que lo tomó y lo golpeó para dejarlo tirado al piso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tener una fiesta en mi casa?! —gritó. Su pie estaba sobre la espalda de su hermano menor.

—¡Fue mi idea! —tan pronto como había hablado se arrepintió. Los oscuros ojos de A se posaron sobre ella con el efecto de hacerla perder centímetros de altura, ahora que estaba en la mira entendió su error.—Er... yo... mmm penzé que podríamos zelebrar un poco... —. Tuvo que poner la mano sobre el respaldo del asiento para no irse de bruces al suelo, ojalá A no se moviera tanto como lo veía hacerlo. Ojalá toda la habitación no se moviera.

—Y creíste adecuado invitar a mi hermano a una fiesta... —.

—En realidad no era una "fiesta", era máz bien un pequeño... "convivio". Fuimos por un poco de barbacoa y luego venimoz aquí... nada muy... azí —. Carecía completamente del sentido de supervivencia. Su marido había fruncido tanto el ceño, no era inteligente quedarse ahí más tiempo, A comenzó a gruñir con los dientes apretados. El momento de huir.—Bueno, ya que terminó... voy a descansar. Hazta mañana —. Corrió a la habitación y se encerró en el baño, había escondido sus manos hasta el momento pero si tenía que ir a dormir con él inevitablemente notaría las palabras "raikage" e "idiota" que tenía escritas en las palmas y usaran para un juego antes de la hora del karaoke. Estaba tallando la tinta cuando escuchó el grito de A, tenía la fuerte sospecha que había leído lo que decía en las manos de su hermano menor.—Ya no se ve... —.

—¿Qué es lo que no se ve? —. Si era posible que fuera más pálida, lo consiguió.

—Nada —. Lo vio acercarse y temió lo peor.—Nozotroz no... era un juego... —. Caminó hacía atrás hasta que topó con el lavabo, el baño parecía tan pequeño. Debía estar demasiado ebria, porque no podía procesar lo ensombrecido que los ojos de A se habían vuelto, talves se habían excedido con el karaoke o encontró los fuegos artificiales. Casi logró disculparse por eso cuando sus labios le rozaron el oído.

—No más fiestas... —susurró. Y sin advertencia comenzó a besar su cuello, olía a sake, pero eso no tenía importancia. Apretó su trasero, pegando sus caderas, dejándole sentir la erección que ya se levantaba entre ellos. Desató los cordones del vestido y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, se veía completamente aturdida y el rojo de su cara iba aumentando de tono. La vio negar en silencio mientras las manos le temblaban.

En verdad no lo había planeado así, pero decidió tomar el camino del beneficio. Además, no le estaba oponiendo resistencia. La levantó en peso para sentarla en el mueble, el estaba sacándose su capa blanca y los pantalones mientras ella se deshacía de sus pantaletas, comenzó a quitarse las medias altas que llevaba pero él la detuvo.—Déjalas… —.

No preguntó. Si quería podía dejarlas, no importaba. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba descontrolada y si le sumaba la cantidad de sake que tenía en el sistema estaba completamente desarmada de razón, por lo que cuando lo sintió entrar dejó ir su cabeza hacía atrás, golpeando fuertemente el espejo.—Demonioz... —. Llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, no había sangre pero sí le dolía, el más lastimado fue el espejo, que se cuarteó en ese punto.

—¿Estás bien? —. La sostuvo con una mano y con la otra le revisó el golpe.—No hay sangre, ¿puedes enfocar? —.

—No, pero ya estaba mareada antes de que llegaras —. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de A, se acomodó para quedar en el borde lo más posible y más cerca de él. Sin advertencia asaltaron su boca, aún le dolía la cabeza pero lo ignoró, y cuando A volvió moverse se recargó contra él en lugar de ir hacía atrás. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, estimulándolo a seguir.

En la mañana A estaba decidido a invitar más seguido a su hermano a la aldea, eso mejoraba el humor de su mujer y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: los podía vigilar y ellos no se aburrían juntos, por lo tanto no daban más problemas de los normales.

Pero los buenos tiempos no duraron. Otro informe urgente llegó esa noche. Shizuka fue llamada a la oficina de su esposo, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más que Bee y Ayanami, A estaba muy serio y no actuaba normal.

—Siéntate... —.

Desde ese momento supo que nada iría bien. A le contó todo, como Seito había declarado traidores a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo para ejecutarlos a sangre fría; el bar donde había trabajado también fue destruido y Osamu-san colgado junto a los escombros. Finalmente le habló de su casa, la mansión Arakawa ardió en llamas, todos los sirvientes fueron encerrados en un viejo granero antes de que le prendieran fuego a todo.

A no mencionó muchos detalles, no era necesario, pero le consternó la falta de expresión que había en su rostro, como si nada pasara.

—¿Para qué me lo dices? —se puso de pie.—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, desde aquí? —. Fijo su vista en él. –Es más cruel contármelo mientras me obligas a estar encerrada. La próxima vez que suceda algo, guárdatelo... —.

—Shizuka-chan... —.

—Bee, no —. Volvió a ver a su marido, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía querer decirle algo que nunca pronunció.—Si me disculpan, ya es tarde —. 

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**  
 **Cuestión de enfoques**

El ataque fue impresionante. Como adicto al fuego, Seito había quemado las laderas del bosque y las faldas de las montañas circundantes, estaba haciendo un escándalo para sacar al tigre de su jaula, y lo consiguió. El Raikage enfurecido iba a toda velocidad por su presa, y tan enfocado estaba en acabar con ese problema que hizo lo único que debió evitar: darle "espacio" a su mujer.

* * *

 **N/A** : No hay forma humana de que esos dos mantengas sus partes lejos uno del otro, supongo que así es. Las peleas maritales son tan incomodas, cuando presencien una **finjan estar muertos** , eso salvará muchas vidas.


	5. Cuestión de Enfoque

**Advertisement:** La última vez que revise los derechos de Naruto mi nombre no estaba en la lista. Lo único que medio poseo son mis OC's, y son algo mañosos para seguirme la corriente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**  
 _ **Cuestión de Enfoque.**_

* * *

Las cosas no habían mejorado en absoluto. A quería evitarse problemas y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle "espacio" a su mujer, tiempo para que recapacitara, se calmara y estuviera lista para la invasión de Shimogakure. Siempre tuvo planeado llevarla, su apoyo sería importante a la hora de reclamar esas tierras. Los aldeanos verían a la heredera de un antiguo clan apoyada por su marido, un kage, eso bastaría para calmar los ánimos. De ser posible no quería dañar a las personas que ahí habitaban, sobre todo si luego se convertían en sus aliados.

Tres días, fue el tiempo que le tomó tener todo listo. Trató de decirle durante la cena, pero ella se veía especialmente arisca con él. La dejaría dormir, le avisaría temprano. Se despertó de madrugada, el cielo apenas estaba aclarando, la miraba dormir y por primera vez en esos días no sentía que le pudiera lanzar una aguja de hielo al craneo en cualquier momento. Todo podría ir mejor si entendiera las cosas que planeaba, pero era muy necia y testaruda. Nunca imaginó eso de su temperamento, en un principio era calmada y hasta sumisa, de pronto ya no quedaba nada de eso, si podía llevarle la contra en algo lo hacía con total libertad.

—Deja de mirarme... —.

—Tenemos que hab... —.

—No, no tenemos que hacer nada. Duérmete. Ya es suficiente con que ronques... —. Giró para quedar sobre su espalda, sacó la almohada de su cabeza y la puso sobre su rostro.

—Yo no ronco—. No podía recordar que alguién le hubiera dicho que roncara al dormir.

Descubrió su cabeza y lo miró perpleja, levantó una ceja y le preguntó —¿Estás bromeando, no? —la seriedad con la que su marido guardó silencio era sincera. Nadie en su vida se había tomado la molestia de comentarle ese detalle, o quizás nadie durmió tanto tiempo con él como para darse cuenta.—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Déjame dormir —.

—Shizuka… –.

No logró terminar, o si llegó a decir algo nadie pudo escucharlo gracias a la enorme explosión que aturdió a la aldea. Shizuka se levantó de la cama en un salto al mismo tiempo que A, se miraron uno al otro y luego otra explosión. A fue al ventanal y vio el humo al sur, la columna negra se veía pequeña en comparación a lo que él esperaba, con la estridencia que sonaba era increíble que estuviera tan lejos.

—Maldición— se vistió rápidamente –No salgas de aquí —sentenció. Al cruzar la puerta y comenzar a correr por el pasillo se topó con Ayanami, lista para actuar. Primero debían averiguar que sabían los guardias de esa noche.

Shiuzka se quedó de pie frente a la ventana. El número de columnas iba en aumento, y dentro de ella conocía al hombre detrás de esto. Cinco minutos después estaba lista, era el momento perfecto que había estado esperando, lo tenía levemente calculado. Corrió hasta una puerta menor en el norte, los guardias custodiando se sorprendieron de verla ahí, recibieron ordenes de bloquear la salida y mantenerla vigilada, el fuego estaba en el exterior pero los escuadrones usaban las puertas al sur y oeste para la respuesta.

—Mi esposo quiere que refuercen la segunda puerta —dijo con todo autoritario. Notó como se debatían entre obedecer y no, su puesto era la entrada.—¡Ahora! —gritó. Tres de los cinco hombres salieron disparados, dos más continuaron en su lugar acompañándola. Concentro su chakra en su mano derecha, creando una gruesa capa de hielo, respiró profundo y golpeó primero al que estaba a su izquierda —Lo siento mucho—. El segundo guardia intentó reaccionar pero de igual forma no pudo hacer nada, perdió la conciencia y quedó tendido en el piso.

En verdad se sentía mal, ellos siempre fueron amables. Escuchó gritos y vio otro escuadrón acercarse, sin perder tiempo salió y bloqueó la puerta con una capa de hielo detrás de ella, eso le dio algunos minutos de ventaja. No era rápida para escapar, pero se podría esconder muy bien.

—¡Rápido, destruyan eso! ¡Tú! ¡Busca al Raikage y dile que su esposa escapó! —.

Un grupo de seis shinobis marcharon inmediatamente detrás de Shizuka, le seguían el paso muy rápido. Por su parte, el Raikage permanecía ocupado en el lugar del primer incendio. Se detectaron bombas en veinte metros, algunas ocultas con mucho cuidado que estallaron apenas se acercaron a ellas. La última explosión fue tan sólo un minuto atrás, tenían los oídos un poco aturdidos pero continuaban con el trabajo. Habían capturado a tres ninjas, pero no contaron con las pastillas de cianuro que reventaron en su boca. En un momento los habían perdido.

—¡Sigan buscando! ¡Los quiero con vida! —. A era consciente de que trataban de llamar su atención, pero la aldea quedó cerrada y los puntos de ataque no tenían sentido, sobre todo si se dejaban atrapar.—Revisen bien los cuerpos, busquen cualquier cosa… —ordenó. Comenzó a pensar en un mensaje cuando vio la forma en que eran atrapados los shinobis. Definitivamente se trataba de un reto, y el único interesado en darle problemas era Seito. Quitarle a su prima y llave para reclamar Shimogakure no le había gustado nada. Tenía otra idea en mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero no quería darle importancia, se centraría en el mensaje que ese desquiciado le enviaba.

—¡Raikage-sama! —.

El mensajero llegó ágil hasta A, se inclinó y habló con seguridad.—Señor, su esposa ha salido de la aldea. Mistuki sigue sus pasos además de un escuadrón de seis —.

—Síganla, si llega a la frontera regresen, que Mistuki se encargue —.

—¡Si señor! —.

—Raikage-sama… parece que —.

—Lo sé —interrumpió a su asistente.—Si ella se alía con ese hombre no habrá otra opción —.

—Como dijo, Mistuki tiene ordenes claras, no fallará cuando el momento llegue—. Dejó los incendios a sus subordinados, volvió a la torre con los cuerpos y vigiló la forma en que se revisaban.

Nunca había confiado plenamente en su mujer, después de todo era una extranjera, no tenía ni sentía lealtad por Kumogakure, tampoco por su aldea natal. La vigiló muy de cerca, todo parecía indicar que estaba limpia de la influencia de su primo y su tío, hasta creyó que era demasiado despistada para planear algo. Pero los últimos mensajes que interceptaron parecían claves dirigidas a ella, pistas que le trataban de hacer llegar y ella fingía muy bien, o en verdad no lo sabía. Las dudas se disiparon cuando comenzaron los incendios, después de la primera explosión Shizuka no había reaccionado alterada, parecía estarlo esperando. Y supo que era cierto. Su indiferencia a las noticias, distorsionadas, que le había dado y su fuga eran lo que necesitaba. Luego de un año sacó su autentica personalidad. A pesar de lo mucho que habían investigado y el tiempo que la siguieron ella logró evadir todo. Deliberadamente aceptó su matrimonio para obtener noticias de la aldea, Motoi había confirmado que Seito estableció una "amistad" con Kirigakure, poniendo en peligro a toda la aldea.

Fue demasiado sencillo. Algo andaba mal. Muchas ideas le cruzaban por la mente pero no debía distraerse, en cualquier momento la alcanzarían y la llevarían de regreso. No pensaba volver, no por ahora. Quería ver las tumbas de sus amigos, mostrarles su respeto y despedirse, los quizo tanto que al menos debía hacer eso por ellos. Pero no eran sus recuerdos los únicos que la atormentaban, sus sirvientes habían muerto también. Nunca quizo que eso pasara. Pensó en la mejor forma de esconderse, debía encontrar un lugar conveniente para utilizar sus cristales y esconderse en el hielo hasta que pasara el grupo que la perseguía.

Y así fue. Creó capas de hielo en las hojas de un árbol, lisas y brillantes, que sirvieron como pequeños espejos del exterior, desapareciendo su figura. Los vio correr a toda velocidad discutiendo el rumbo a seguir. Se recostó en la rama donde estaba. Hacía mucho que no se refugiaba en sus cristales, sonrió y se quedó tranquila.

Pasadas varias horas decidió moverse otra vez. Comenzó a caer una suave lluvia y las nubes ocultaban el sol. Optó por un paso que le sirviera bien para acercarse lo más posible al límite del país pero que no la dejara muy exhausta. Trató de no pensar en viejas cosas, pero era inevitable.

En los días nublados se acordaba de su madre, más que cualquier otro día. Parecían momentos tan calmados, como ella. Pasaron muchas cosas, por primera vez en años tomaba el camino a casa, su casa, o lo que quedara de ella. Probablemente ni si quiera la dejarían cruzar la frontera, no por las buenas, pero lo intentaría antes de repartir golpes, o repartiría golpes primero y luego se disculparía. Lo decidiría al llegar.

* * *

 _—¡Eh, Shizuka! ¡Pásame la botella roja! —gritaron al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes delante de ella._

 _—¡No! Han bebido desde que veníamos en camino. No volverán a beber hasta que nos hayamos ido—. Enojada tomó la botella que le pedían, les sonrió y congeló el recipiente, que luego se destrozó en su mano. Cayeron varios pedazos de liquido congelado a la tierra, esparciéndose._

 _—¡Eh! ¡Eso fue grosero! ¡Somos tus camaradas! ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! —preguntó el rubio, un poco más bajo que su hermano parado al lado._

 _—Si, lo sé. Sigamos caminando —dijo. Ambos hombres tenían lagrimas en sus ojos al mirar lo que había sido su última jarra de sake. Lo habían comprado tres pueblos atrás por un gran precio y ahora se habían terminado._

 _El camino duró otro día más, pero a la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban en las puertas de Shimogakure. La misión fue larga. Seis años afuera habían sido suficientes para servir como dama de compañía y guardia personal de una niña rica del país Helado. Finalmente la niña había quedado en custodia de su padre y pudieron retirarse. No había sido fácil, los atacaron constantemente por el oro que la familia había sacado de sus propias minas. Nunca preguntó más de la cuenta, pero había trabajado como debía e incluso le había tomado cariño a la pequeña. Tanto así que cuando la niña lloró en su despedida ella logró sentir su tristeza. Pero ya era tiempo._

 _Dos años atrás recibió un informe, su tío había tomado las riendas de su casa y del clan, a pesar de ser el cuarto hijo y no tener talento alguno como shinobi, o poseer el kekkei genkai de la familia. No le dio mucha importancia, nunca fue muy apegada a ese lugar o a las personas de ahí que no fueran su madre y su padre, quienes habían muerto un año antes de salir en misión. Su madre tomaba tranquilamente el té cuando su corazón no pudo más y al fin paró, se recostó en el piso y no volvió a abrir los ojos. Fue un día nublado, pero nunca llovió._

 _Su padre no tardó en acompañarla. Las cantidades de alcohol que bebía diariamente desde la muerte de su esposa habían aniquilado su pobre hígado, agonizó un mes y terminó muriendo en su cama, rodeado de los sirvientes y su hija._

 _Los guardias apostados en la entrada la reconocieron de inmediato. Se inclinaron y le dieron la bienvenida. Ella les correspondió llamándolos por sus nombres. Con la espalda recta y la frente en alto pudo ver lo mucho que un lugar cambia cuando ya no se habita en el, cuando las personas que le daban vida se ausentan y nuevas manos las toman para moldearlo a su manera._

 _Cada sirviente la saludo con respeto. Su niñera aún vivía y tenía la misma expresión de desagrado que tuvo desde que naciera, pero aún así la saludo. Sabía los secretos que esos muros habían tratado de ocultar, a pesar de su desconexión nunca dejó de estar al tanto, siguió los movimientos monetarios supuestamente secretos de su tío, en apoyo a pequeños grupos de mercenarios que atacaban distintas aldeas, incluidas las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Después de todo su tío se sentía como todo un señor, poseía las tierras de su hermano mayor y el mismo estatus que él en vida, aunque eso le tomó ver morir a dos hermanos más. Llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, donde la recibió el hombre con quien compartía sangre._

 _—Tío, es un gusto ver que te encuentras bien —dijo, mientras se inclinó en una leve reverencia._

 _—Igualmente, Shizuka —respondió, mirando fijamente a la joven que tenía frente suyo y que estaba lejos de ser la mocosa voluntariosa que se marchara hacía seis años. Probablemente esta vez si sería útil para legitimar sus intenciones.—Has crecido mucho y te ves saludable, tu padre estaría orgulloso. Eres una joven hermosa —valuó con detenimiento el cuerpo de la chica, una sonrisa de lado emergió en sus labios.—Aunque tu edad para casarte ya pasó hace tiempo. Supongo que por eso regresaste… Tranquila, lo resolveré tan pronto como pueda. Así no tendrás que seguir en ridículas misiones lejos de tu hogar —. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, convencido de sus palabras._

 _—Supones mal. Sólo he venido a recoger unas cosas que pertenecían a mi madre. Las tomaré y me iré luego. Esperan mi reporte en La Central. Gracias por tu interés, pero ahora como la cabeza de Arakawa no es necesario que me busques marido. Soy suficientemente capaz de encontrar uno por mi cuenta, al momento en que lo crea conveniente. Si me disculpas, me voy. Buen día —._

 _Shizuka se acercó a la puerta, y habría salido pronto de esa casa de no ser por las palabras que escuchó._

 _—Efectivamente, ahora que ha muerto tu padre y sin más hermanos que hereden, soy la cabeza de la familia. Una familia que tiene peso en las desiciones de La Central, la cual ya fue notificada de tu baja como shinobi. Te casarás. Seito ha estado esperando que regresaras y los preparativos ya están hechos. El próximo mes, cuando el tiempo sea provechoso, serás una mujer casada —sentenció.—Tu habitación está preparada, te aconsejo ir a dormir—. El hombre salió rápido de la sala, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse de su lugar. Sus pies parecían pegados al tatami y cada músculo estaba congelado. No podía ser de esa manera._

 _Camino despacio y decidida a su cuarto, las cosas que había ido a buscar estarían debajo del tercer tatami a la izquierda, en la esquina de la ventana. Tomaría la bolsa y algo del dinero que su padre escondió para emergencias en el jardín, saldría sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta y para cuando avisaran ya estaría a un día de ventaja al oeste. Levantaba el tatami cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se volteó dispuesta a pelear con su kunai en la mano derecha. Pero no era un mercenario o un shinobi sirviente de su tío, era la horrorosa y vieja niñera, entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella, la miraba con sus muertos ojos verdes._

 _—Por favor no trates de detenerme, no quiero lastimarte— habló, bajó su kunai y regresó a su tarea de sacar la bolsa oculta en el suelo. La vieja se puso tan cerca de ella que apenas las separaba un paso.—Basta, o tendré que... —._

 _—Vete ahora, niña. Toma esto —le entregó una caja de madera bastante pesada, la misma que su padre había enterrado.—Su tío sabía donde estaba, pero lo cambié de lugar. Sabía que usted volvería, que él la forzaría a casarse con el inútil hijo que tiene—._

 _—Gracias... supongo— tomó la caja con un poco de desconfianza.—¿Porqué haces...? —._

 _—Por que su madre fue mi ama. Juré mi lealtad a ella y con ella desapareció. Su preocupación siempre fue la pequeña bestia que tenía por hija, así que, al hacer esto, estoy terminando mi servicio. Cuando la vea dentro de poco no habrá nada que pueda avergonzarme, y estaré en paz. Lárguese, antes de que lleguen los otros— tomó con fuerza el brazo de la joven y la empujo rumbo a la ventana._

 _—¡Ey, eso duele! ¡Espera!—._

 _—Hay shinobis en esta casa que no son amigos de la familia, responden al dinero y a la promesa del que debería ser el futuro señor. A pesar de todo lo que trataron de entrenarla aún es una incompetente, no podrá con ellos. Váyase ahora, y no regrese. Por una vez en su vida, trate de no ser estúpida—. La empujó para salir de la ventana con más rudeza de la necesaria y no la perdió de vista mientras se iba.—Niña idiota — dijo en voz baja._

 _—Vieja idiota —la miró antes de saltar a la copa de un árbol, y de ahí a uno de los muros internos._

 _Esquivo a los guardias sin mucho problema, pero al saltar por la barda algunas de las monedas cayeron al piso, se detuvo en secó y miró donde los vigilantes estaban postrados, podrían haberla visto fácilmente pero ninguno volteó el rostro, contrario a eso parecían hablar más alto de lo normal y darle la espalda deliberadamente. Todo parecía extrañamente planeado. Algún día, quizás, les agradecería._

* * *

Cinco días después estaba agotada del viaje, pero debía apresurarse para llegar esa misma noche. Tan distraída como de costumbre que no notó la sombra pisando sus talones, igual a un cazador pendiente de su presa.

Las horas pasaron, cayó la noche y no podía creer lo que veía. Se quedó helada sobre el techo del viejo edificio. Frente a ella, inamovible y eterna, la mansión Arakawa, sin daño alguno. Los puntos brillantes que circulaban por el perímetro interno y externo le advertían de los guardias que cumplían con su recorrido.—Imposible… ¿Por qué…?—.

A le había mentido. ¿Qué estaba pensando su marido? Comenzó a hiperventilar, se sentía mareada.

—Ren y Kou… —.

Corrió con prisa a otro edificio, era extenso y algo desgastado en el exterior. Llegó a una puerta en el tercer piso, se veía luz por debajo. Tocó con más fuerza de la que quería y esperó, nadie respondía. No perdió más tiempo y caminó por el pasillo.

—¿Shizuka? —.

Era tan familiar esa voz. Su pulso se aceleró de nuevo y se sintió engañada, feliz de volver a escucharlo pero entonces todo perdía el sentido.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Shizuka? —.

Siguió el sonido y lo vio de pie en la puerta de su departamento. Le sonrió inmediatamente aunque ella sólo podía verlo como si fuera un extraño. Se acercó a la puerta, siendo bien recibida por el abrazo abrumador de su excompañero, le estaba hablando pero no entendía lo que decía. Quizás fuera el hambre que tenía o el cansancio, pudo ser también la impresión y los pensamientos de las nocivas intenciones de su esposo para jugar con la situación.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared a su derecha para no caer al piso. Respiró hondo y se quedó quieta un momento.

—¡Ey, con cuidado! ¿Qué te pasa? —.

—Nada, estaré bien —.

* * *

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que marcó sus uñas en la suave piel de su palma. Estaba de muy mal humor.

Las luces en su despacho estaban apagadas, la única luz que llegaba era la que venía de fuera, por las grandes ventanas. Apretaba los dientes, enojado, mientras jugaba con una peineta en su mano izquierda. Miró por un momento el adorno para el cabello, lo arrojó en un cajón y refunfuñó. Esos días fueron estresantes, retrasaron la invasión en cuanto comenzaron a parecer letras en los cuerpos que reunieron, los ataques no pasaron de algunos pequeños incendios que apagaron fácilmente.

Estaba molesto y no entendía porqué. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio y luego empezó su camino.

Llegó a la habitación que conocía bien, en un distrito lejos del suyo, y entró con normalidad. Al interior fue recibido por una mujer. Tenía el cabello rojo y le sonreía de forma lasciva mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba al dormitorio.

—Bienvenido, Raikage-sama. Me dejó olvidada tanto tiempo, que cruel—. Lo guió lentamente hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama, subió sobre él y lo besó con entusiasmo.—Debemos celebrar bien este reencuentro —.

A no dijo nada, no estaba de ánimo para las palabrerías. Tomó el control de la situación y descargó el enojo que tenía. La poseyó frenéticamente, irritado y exasperado. Cuando terminó se quedó sentado en la cama con los pies en el piso, miró a la mujer a su lado y la respuesta estaba clara. Era tan simple como eso.

—Vendré mañana —dijo, recuperó su ropa y se fue. Finalmente podría tener su vida como antes. Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, estaba más tranquilo.

* * *

 **N/A** : (Grillitos) Cof cof, bueno hay mucho silencio en este fic... en fin, ya lo comencé lo voy a terminar. LOL Gracias a todos los que se dan una pasada y llegan hasta el último capítulo. Si ven algún error o detalle gramático, por favor, háganmelo saber.


End file.
